Spider-Man PS4 Remake
by SpiderxCat
Summary: What if Black Cat didnt break up with Peter and they now live together in there penthouse at the beginning of spider-man ps4 this is in Peters P.O.V.
1. The Kingpin Takedown

My name is Peter Parker. I've been spider-man for over the last 9 years and this is my story.

In my apparment 9:00am:

with Felicia In my arms, I was woken up by police radio. it tells me "they're going to arrest Wilson Fisk" ,aka the Kingpin. "Fisk!" was all I could say. "Wait, there going after Fisk finally!?" I heard Felicia say. "Yeah, get ready, he won't go down easily" I said

Meanwhile in Time Square:

Captain Watanabe ask Spider-man Black Cat to assist her men in Time Square. So Peter and Felicia suited up and headed to Time Square.

As we swinging over Felicia asks "why don't you head to Fisk Tower I'll handle Time Square?"

"Sure Fisk won't make it easy for both of us to make it to his office ". She smiled and said "don't worry I got this Spider". With that we spilt up.

At Fisk Tower:

Yuri shouts "Spider-man I haven't heard from. My men what going on?!" "Black Cat handling Time Square it's under control you should hear from your men soon". I say back then her radio go's off confirming that I was telling the truth then Yuri says "go get Fisk!" "Yes! before I go Black Cat is on her way here make sure she's let in." Yuri nods I swing in taking out a few goons on the way, as I land on a goon I hear an officer yell "Spider-man we don't need you or your sidekick here" I just ignore him and take out the goons in the lobby. "It's nice to to know you care." I quip as I zip up into the air vents as I'm crawling through the vents Yuri calls" have you reached Fisk yet ?" "No he's making it a lot harder to get to him but we'll get him" I quickly response "well he won't be in there for because his men are trying to clear there servers!" "Hold on to that thought for a sec." I switched the cause I noticed that Felicia call in "where are you spider?" Asks Black Cat " I'm in route to the server room " I quickly say I'll meet you by his office and we will take him down together" Black Cat informs me" so I take it that you are already in the Tower ok see you soon" I switch back Yuri "sorry just updating Black Cat I'm in route to the server room" alright head there quickly"Yuri says with concern as she hangs up when close in on server room I see Fisks goons with RPGs I shout to sarcastically to them "rocket launchers seriously? No fair" I take them out and sneak in to the server via air vent room I dropped out of the vent " is this tech support I need help with my laptop?" Quip out as I finish with goons I start hacking into Fisks servers when his face shows up on the monitor and he ask "what are doing?" Get tech support" I quip " after all these years your still an insolent child" Fisk says as he shakes his head as I finish I say " well it's part of my charm" as swore I heard Felicia coo something I ignore it then I hear Fisk say "dam" as he slams his fist and then says " this isn't over" and the monitor shuts off "hey Cat please tell you are near Fisks office?" I ask hoping that she's almost there "yes I just finished dealing with Fisks officers he had on his payroll don't worry spider I told Yuri already just get up here asap." I web up there see Black Cat " what took you so long?"she asked jokingly as I web up Fisks informants "catching up with old friends" I quip back as I turn to her and say "ready Cat" " ready Spider oh before I forget I dropped off your new suit I made for you outside of your work" she replies as we bolt through his door I say "writing your memoirs make sure there a hyphen between spider and man also black cat is two words" Cat just laughs as Fisk says " I'm surprised you two made this far" as pushes a button and says "get the chopper ready I won't be long" as walk over to a spot in the room and hold out a remote and pushes a button as a glass door closes and I quip this "you know I can still see you right Fisk says "ugh 8 years of this insolence" as two turret guns open fires " Cat get to cover I'll deal with the turrets!"I throw both turrets at the glass door breaking it Fisk smashes though his desk as the fight breaks out after getting a few licks in Fisk shouts "where is my back up!" Then I hear Cat say "I'll take his goons you focus on Fisk" I nod as Fisk and myself fall through a glass floor after smashing us though it. I web Fisk up say "should we kiss now? Naw Cat would kill me for that" later as we see Fisk being put in a police van we drop down I say " off to the Raft you have more enemy's then we do"I quip as Cat says " give shocker our regards" as we swing away.


	2. My other joblife

as we get a fair disrance from Fisk Tower we land on a roof top and I say "Kingpin off to jail end of era maybe we should celibate go on vacation what do you think Felicia?" we should celibate we have dinner plans with your tonight Aunt May she call me earlier but we should put any vacation plans on hold for now" Felicia happily replied I look at my phone realized I missed a call from Dr. Octavius "I got get to work" I say as I roll up my mask a bit to give Felicia a kiss as our lips met she held me for just I did when our lips parted I say "I'll catch up with you later love you" " love you to Spider and don't forget to put on the new suit I made for you" Felicia replied as I swing towards Octavius Ind.

at Octavius Ind.

as I land on the roof I see the bag witch has the suit Felicia made for me (A/N the Dark Suit) "nice I like it!"I say excited about the new suit I enter building and say "I'm sorry I'm late..." as I see Otto test the prosthetic arm I stop my sentence as look on in shock and say "whoa"quietly then say "started with out me" Otto reply's with " the grant committee's director will be here soon" Otto then laughs saying "it fine Parker I invented this equipment I think I can handle it" I look on in amazement when the power dampener caught on fire alittle I run over to try and turn it off "aw man" I say and run over to the computer then I "uh...maybe we should abort" Otto quickly reply's

"not yet" then Otto's harness starts sparking I yell "hold on" as run over to hit the emergency button I run to Otto undoing his harness then ask "Dr. Octavius! are you ok?" after second or two Otto give a reassuring look and says "another set but we are close" as Otto catch's his breath when the committee director she looks around and the ask "or anyone hurt" I tried to answer her but I was cut off by Otto saying "the energy levels exceeded our expectations from a certain point of view that is a very positive devlopment" "it doesn't smell very positive" she says with disgust Otto says "I assure you in the next phase" butshe cuts Otto of by saying " let's not get ahead of ourselves Doctor" she starts coughing and asks is there somewhere else we can discuss this" Otto then gestures to his office and turn to and says "maybe you should take the rest of the day off Peter" "yeah I got plans tonight anyway" I say I see director in Otto's office Otto nods and walks into his office i head over to were the arm is and try to find out what happened and see if I can fix it about an hour later I finely fix it I quickly test it to make sure when it works I say "much better" as get ready to leave I notice I missed a call from Felicia "shit I'll call her back once I'm outside" I leave with the new suit that Felicia made me as I zip by a random person shout out "looking good spider-man" then I say to no one really "new suit same old me" I call Felicia "hey Spider hows work" picks up and asks "it was alright I guess butwe can talk about that later. did Fisk make it to the RAFT? I ask " yeah Yuri confirmed it an hour ago. do you like the suit I made you?" " yeah I love it thank you babe" " you better I spent months on making that. were are we meeting your aunt?" Felicia asks " a place call Mick's when we get back to our place I'll call cab I'm on my way there now" " I'll see you there Spider" after she says she hangs up.

at there Penthouse

I land on our balcony when Felicia lands on my back thanks to my powers I didn't fall over and she into my "hey Spider" with her breath giving me goosebumps Felicia slowly lets go of my I turned around when I face her she rolls up my mask kisses me and I pull her into our apartment I use one hand to remove my mask and the other hand to just hold her when we stop to get air i say "as much I wold like stay her and do god knows what we should probably get ready to see my anut." Felicia just laughs and "your right"

after we got changed into our regular clothes I call the cab 15 minutes later we get into cab.

at Mick's

when get there I see MJ leaving

(A/N for the Fisk Estate) I think to myself 'where is MJ off to' but I put that thought away because Anut May will soon be here Felicia and I sit down in one of the bothes a few minutes later May shouts "Peter Felicia your here good see you both!" and hugs both of us. may sat down across from us and asks "how have you to been?" "we're doing petty well. What about you?"I respond " well Martin ask me to ask you to stop by tomorrow Im not sure why" 'I almost forgot about Mays surprise party' "oh I'm sure he'll tell me tomorrow we ate without much else to discuss and after we helped may into her ride home we quickly got suited up went out on patrol.

**A/N**

**thank you to everyone who has been reading so far my hope is post a chapter once a week if not more then once a week. if anyone can give me any details on how to put or not to put Screwball you can. P.M. me that would be great cause that might be later on in the story, also kudos to who ever caught the Spider-Man 2 game reference Happy Reading **


	3. Phone calls

The following day.

as i get up after couple hours partol from the night before. my phone rings pick up without saying anything Yuri says "Spider-man I think I figured out how Fisk's men are keeping his rackets running. construction sites" "wasn't that shut down when he was arrested?" i ask curiously. "no its one of his legitmate businesses...multiple investors. we can't act without cause." Yuri quickly replys "But now you git that, right?" i ask hoping i was right buts i was wrong as Yuri says "that's why i was you and your partner can keep an eye the loctions, tell me if you see anything suspicious." "You got it." i say as i hung up when an arm is thown over my shoulder as i say to Felicia "good morning just how much did you hear" "enough" was all said as she kissed my neck. "Good now i don't have fill you in. Breakfast?" i say "please" Felicia mumblles as i see her get up. when my phone starts to ring i pick up its Martin "hi Mr. Lee what's up?" " hi Peter i just wanted to let you know we need a little extra time to get set up for May's party-- I guess the cake delivery is stuck in traffic." Mr. Lee informs me " sure thing just me know when you're ready and i'll swing by. i responded then hear Felicia laugh Great-- was that Felicia tell her i say hi and i'll talk to you soon." Mr. Lee says and hangs up then Felicia peers her head in th door way and asks"who was that Mr. Lee?" " yeah he told me to tell you he says hi." i told Felicia the my then my phone rings and I look at the caller ID 'its Otto' thought i pick and say "good morning Dr. Octaviushow are you?"then Felicia walks in to the bathroom winking at me as i try to focus on the phone call "good i have good news to tell you i think i smoothed things over with the Grant Committee. if Lance Corporal Texidor's fitting goes well we should be OK." Otto tell me " That's fantastic, doc. We're back on track!" i tell him "Provisionally. As long as our little incident escaped the Mayor's attention. You'll be at the fitting tomorrow?" Otto asks "Definitely. it'll go great." i say as Otto hangs up then i hear Felicia ask from the bathroom "How come you didn't tell me there was an incdent at work yesterday baby?!" " how did you know there was-- shit nevermind it was nothing serous nobody was hurt!" i say " oh that explans why you had to change your clothes and take a shower yesterday! why don't you join me then you can head oover to F.E.A.S.T. while i had over deal with the Fisk Construction sites and if your lucky you can help me with the last site." Felicia says seducively.

**sorry about the long wait i was dealing in the with family death but i will be able to update weekly now enjoy May 2/4 weekend **


End file.
